Pure Love
by broken19
Summary: Lips interlocked and tongues intertwined, their exposed bodies brushing against each other's. 'It' is going to happen, just you wait and see! Thank you all so much for reading and criticising, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was 8 in the morning already and it was time to get showering. Haru was the first to stand up; she crawled out of bed and reached her arms out to her girlfriend, helping her knight get up as well. "Tokaku, let's go shower! Oh and um… could you please… uhhhh… shower with Haru?!" The red head said all of a sudden with her sweet voice breaking the silence. Her face flushed bright pink and she was pleading her girlfriend with her gorgeous rose- red eyes. "Please? Please Tokaku… shower with Haru…" the smaller woman pleaded again with her sweet tone of voice, her eyes widen. Tokaku's cheeks took on a bright, pink hue, and she smiled shyly. She couldn't say no, could she? Tokaku stood still with surprise and embarrassment and didn't reply. Haru's bright smile started to fade away and looked down on the floor and fiddled with her fingers for a bit.

"So um… Haru guesses it's a no…" Haru said with tears welling up, starting to stream down her face as she turned around and started walking away quickly, wiping her tears. She could feel her heart aching, yearning for her beloved knight. Tokaku could hear her princess weeping quietly, her heart shattered in to a million pieces. She felt terribly guilty. She had made her princess cry once again. "H-Haru! I-I-I'm sorry!" Tokaku stuttered, Haru paused for a bit waiting to hear what her knight had to say. "I'm sorry, I was too embarrassed and surprised, and I couldn't say anything. Ichinose Haru, I love you, I really and truly do. Please, my princess, shower with me?" Tokaku was the one to propose this time. Haru turned round and smiled weakly, tears still flowing down her delicate and adorable face. Tokaku couldn't stand seeing her precious princess sad or cry she hated it. Haru always looked so beautiful smiling. Tokaku ran up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Haru tight. Haru hugged Tokaku tight too and buried her face in Tokaku's chest; she loved feeling the warmth and love from her knight. There was nothing better.

"Haru, please don't cry. I love you. I can say it a million times, I don't mind. I'm sorry, I don't really know how to show my love for you, I'm not really the type who would anyway but I promise I'll try my best for you, my queen. I promise you with all my heart." Tokaku whispered softly and caringly. She kissed the red head's forehead softly with love and the girl looked up. "Tokaku, Haru loves you too." Haru said lovingly trying to smile. Tokaku held Haru's warm and soft hands and took her to the bathroom.

She pulled Haru close and looked in to her beautiful eyes. Haru was blushing hard and so was her knight. "Haru, please let me take your clothes off for you." The knight said wobbly and looked at her queen shyly. "Of course, Tokaku," she replied smiling brightly. She smelled like the fresh green meadows and every time she smiled it was like sun shining right into your eyes, she was as adorable as anyone could get. Tokaku started un-buttoning her queen's shirt as her queen looked at her knight's face; Haru was blushing hard and Tokaku didn't have the guts to look up at her queen as she was also extremely nervous. She took Haru's shirt off with patience and it fell to the ground. Her amazing scars fitted Haru well. She was a strong person both mentally and physically and Tokaku admired her a lot. She kneed down and started to take her queen's shorts off slowly, trying not to frighten the red head. She slipped it down Haru's long and toned legs and then threw it away. Tokaku stood back up again, pulling her gorgeous angel close, hugging her by the waist, she leaned in and kissed Haru softly.

The air was heating up and so were their bodies. The intimacy, both Haru and Tokaku were turned on. They were in each other's arms, brushing against each other, Tokaku never letting Haru go. Tokaku could feel her insides going crazy and wild, she needed more and more, she was desperate but she had to try to control her lust. They were kissing roughly but passionately, lips interlocked and tongues inter-twined. They were kissing wildly, both wanting more of one another. The tingling sensation inside Haru's body was something she had never experience before and she loved it. Maybe this would be her first time doing 'it' with the one she loved most.

"Mmmn uh.. ah.. mmmn" Haru let out without even knowing. Tokaku wanted to hear more, she wanted to hear the sound of pleasure from her queen. She rubbed Haru's back up and down slowly, causing Haru to shiver by the soft touches a little. It was electrifying. Tokaku sat Haru up on the sink counter and both looked at one another for a couple of minutes.

"Tokaku, Haru would like to see you too, please?" Haru questioned her lover and cocked her head to the right. She was so adorable, Tokaku couldn't resist. She quickly took off her shirt and shorts, reaching up to Haru and taking off her bra right after exposing her breasts and she blushed hard, her cheeks and ears were red and her eyes looked from side to side and she was breathing heavily. Haru bent down a little and took off Tokaku's too; their breasts were exposed, one looking at another's in awe. "Tokaku, please be gentle on Haru, Haru loves you," she said softly. "I'll try to control myself, my queen. I love you too, Ichinose Haru." Tokaku replied, blushing and looked away from her queen…


	2. Intimacy

Tokaku stared in to Haru's bright, pink eyes and Haru started back. Haru leaned down closer to Tokaku and placed her hand on her knight's cheek. She slowly tilted her head to the right kissed her knight. Tokaku's heart raced, her girlfriend's soft, sweet lips were touching hers. They started kissing slowly at first but then as Tokaku couldn't control her lust any longer, she carried Haru off from the counter and pulled her so their skin was brushing against each other's. Tokaku pushed Haru roughly against the wall and hitched her legs up. Tokaku kissed Haru harder and harder, more passionately wanting to please her angel. She caressed her queen's skin and it made Haru shiver a little. She loved it whenever they kissed; hugged or just being right next to each other made her happy. Haru's lips parted slightly and Tokaku took the chance and slipped her tongue in to her mouth. Their tongues were dancing playfully together and Tokaku sneakily felt Haru's down area. Haru gasped and broke the kiss and backed away. She was blushing and looked away, too embarrassed to look at her knight.

Tokaku walked up to her princess and hugged her tight. She wanted her queen to feel safe in her arms. Haru nuzzled in to Tokaku's exposed chest but Tokaku didn't mind one bit, she secretly liked it, a lot. Haru put her arms around Tokaku's waist as she whispered softly, "Tokaku, I love you," Tokaku's cheeks flushed bright pink and smiled shyly at her queen's words. "I-I.. I love you too, Haru. I love you so much."

Haru loosened her arms around Tokaku's waist a little and leaned in to kiss her knight's soft cheeks. Tokaku smiled as her queen did so. Tokaku suggested they should go and take a bath together and took her queen's hand and took her to the bathtub. Tokaku took off her own underwear first and stepped in the tub and Haru did the same following in. The tub was soon filled and they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Haru was on Tokaku's lap facing her knight. Tokaku slipped her tongue into her lover's mouth and played with the other's. Tokaku kissed Haru harder and harder and Haru clung tight to her lover's neck not wanting their bodies to separate even a second. Tokaku massaged Haru's breasts in a circular motion, softly and slowly and Haru moaned a little. She loved it whenever her knight touched her. She enjoyed being intimate with her girlfriend, she only needed Tokaku by her side, nothing else and no one else. It was as though time stopped ticking and the world stopped spinning. Just the two of them alone together, with no one disturbing their love session.


End file.
